Sweet Dreams
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Brittany will do anything to always be there for Santana. Even if it means getting grounded. First part of the 'Not So Tough' verse


Brittany knew that her girlfriend was having a hard time with this whole coming out bit; she had a hard time admitting it to herself, then there was the set back after the whole Artie incident, Brittany was amazed Santana was getting drunk only on the weekends, she had more than enough cause to become an alcoholic not that she wasn't glad that her girlfriend didn't have a drinking problem. She was just surprised by her strength. Like right now Santana was curled up in her bed suffering a emotional breakdown after being disowned by her grandmother, basically ignored by her brother and only being referred to as dique, her parents made it blatantly clear that if it wouldn't be the talk of the town like it was when that Fabray girl got kicked out after carrying a bastard child, then she would be out on the streets and once she graduated high school she wasn't allowed back in their home or lives. Brittany was suppose to be there holding her and telling her that it would be okay, promising to make it okay but she was stuck babysitting her sister, even though Rory was in the house as well and was more than able to take care of a seven year old for a few hours until her parents came home, or she returned with Santana, but apparently you can't ask Rory to babysit. Stupid non-leprechaun, all he did was hit on Brittany and say stuff no one could understand.

She called the heart broken girl wanting her to pick up and say that she can drive herself over or something positive instead of the normal sobs that answer her questions.

"Hey San, I'm stuck her watching the brat for a few hours so I can't come and take care of you right now."Brittany was listening closely as she tried to tell how her girlfriend was.

"It's fine, I mean I should know by now that no one cares…" This new side of Santana that Brittany was always comforting was starting to annoy her, she loved her best friend dearly, like more than anything in the world but this needy, self pitying, no one loves me, side was getting clingy and Brittany missed the assertive self-confident sexy scary girl that the Latina once was.

"San as soon as my parents come back I promise I'll rush over to you, so unless you're okay with Rory driving you here or if I come with my sister, who so can't be left alone in your house, then we just have to wait." Brittany didn't know of a way to be there for her. "We can talk like this if you want until I can come."

"No it's not the same unless I got you to be my pillow." Santana wanted nothing more than to be with her and let herself just melt in the dancer's strong arms, but simply talking on the phone wasn't going to do it.

"I know and I'm really sorry, but aside from a video call this is the best option. So why don't you tell me how the family dinner went and that way when I get there we can skip right to the cuddle and sweet lady kisses, and you can fall asleep in my arms like I know you love." The blonde liked it too, even if Santana drooled like a faucet in her sleep.

"The the dinner wasn't bad, my parents were ignoring the fact that I'm with you, and my cousins think it's funny to constantly make fun of me while my aunt lectures about how it'll be nice if everyone in the family could go to heaven but then Abuela just agrees with her and how not everyone needs to know of my dirty laundry." Her voice broke with each word until there was a sob between gasps of air.

"Yo no veo por qué no puedo ser feliz con usted y todavía tengo mi familia Britt, es una mierda y no es justo ... yo sé que tengo que hablar con ellos, pero ahora sólo quiero que me abraces y me hace olvidar todos estos problemas."( I just don't see why I can't be happy with you and still have my family Britt, it sucks and it's not fair...I know I need to talk to them but right now I just want you to hold me and make me forget all these problems.)

Brittany knew that when Santana was really upset she switched between her languages without realizing it. "English San, I don't know what you're saying you know I'm not good at Spanish." She did want to get better at the language but to be honest she got confused with just knowing English.

"Sorry…just come here as soon as you can Britt-Britt." She hung up not bothering to wait for the blonde's reply. She wrapped the blankets around herself tighter and turned on her docking station trying to block out the cheerful sounds coming from her dining room as her family carried on with their bonding completely fine with the fact that the girl stormed out after the fifth comment on her chosen sinful life.

…

Brittany received a text from her mom that she'd be back late, after her sister and she should be asleep late so she grabbed her jacket and keys and told Rory she would be right back and that her sister was in her room watching a movie so she shouldn't be a problem.

The entire drive there she was trying to call Santana so the Latino could be ready to run in her car as soon as it came to a stop but she wasn't answering, which meant that the blonde would have to knock at the door and deal with Santana's mother, who always used to scare the shit out of her before she started dragging her daughter to hell.

She pulled up to the Lopez house, which took up the space of three houses on the street, something about low property taxes so when the good doctor started making the big bucks he bought up three houses in Lima Heights Adjacent and tore them down to build his large home, keeping it from getting robbed by taking care of the neighbours, like after a drive by or OD. However the large driveway was packed with cars that she didn't recognize and knew that it would be a lot of hassle and trouble to knock on that door, get an answer and then be allowed to take Santana home with her, mostly likely having to help the other girl walk if not carry her fully depending on her current state.

She glanced up at the third story window that held her girlfriend and grinned when she noticed a few ways to get up to the window, which wouldn't open to let her in but she could tell Santana to get out. After a scare where Santana went missing while being grounded, her parents decided that most of the windows should be locked or in her bedroom's case, nailed shut.

So after parking down the street and making sure her shoes were tied extra tight, Brittany stood on top of one of the trash cans next to the three car garage, pulling herself onto the roof of the garage from there and attempting to shimmy up a drain pipe like many people have done in tv shows, only to have it break on her, another reason for her girlfriend's family to hate her. Finding no way up to her girlfriend's window she started to look for something to throw at the window to get her attention.

Meanwhile in Santana's room, the head cheerleader is lying in bed with her headphones in, texting Brittany that at this rate she's willing to walk to the blonde's house to get her cuddle on.

After a few minutes go by without hearing from the blonde Santana texted her again, when she doesn't get a reply from that she tried calling the blonde only to have it go to voicemail.

"Honesta Britt lo que matar para responder a su teléfono de vez en cuando cuando te necesito?" (Honestly Britt would it kill you to answer your phone now and then when I need you?) She fell back down on her bed with a sigh and decided that if Brittany was too busy for her then she could be too busy for her as well.

…

After finally getting her hands on a small rock she tossed it in her hand a few times to warm up before throwing it at her window smiling as it looks like it's on the right track but once it hits the glass it makes a small faint tap before falling back down. Clearly that wouldn't do it.

Picking up the small rock again she puts a bit more force to it and winces once she heard it hit the glass and shatter it.

Santana jumped from her bed when her window broke and watching out for the glass she went to go see who was stupid enough to break one of Dr. Lopez's windows.

"Alright listen dumbass, you clearly aren't that bright if you jus-Britt!" Santana was ready to insult and mock the poor dumb soul who broke her window to see her girlfriend standing on the roof of the garage with a nervous smile on her face.

"You weren't answering so I figured this was the best way to get your attention."

"I just called you and you didn't answer, and why didn't you try calling the house phone, before you climbed on top of a roof to break my window." She wasn't mad; she was extremely amused at the antics her girlfriend went to.

"I must have forgot my phone in the car and you know how much your mom scares me!"

"I'll be right out, I'll meet you out front, don't break anything getting down!"

…

Once the girls were back at Brittany's, the blonde literally carrying the Latina through the door, her mind thinking of how nice it would be if she was carrying her into their own home like this, Santana cried herself to sleep in the twenty minute drive to the house.

"Brittany Susan Pierce what exactly were you thinking when you left the house?" Brittany froze at the sight of her mother standing right by the stairs clearly pissed off.

"That Santana needed me and Rory could watch Janie for a while, he said he was okay with it…" Brittany knew her mother loved Santana and even told the Latino she could move in if she wanted. Not mentioning that by doing so it would mean that Brittany and Janie would have to share since there is no way she's letting her underage daughter and her girlfriend sleep in the same bed, she was pretty good with most things but she was not promoting un-marital sex in her house.

"Put her in bed and come right back down." Lisa Pierce refused to discuss this with her daughter holding her sleeping girlfriend, she was mostly nervous Brittany would drop her and she didn't want to deal with the hospital visit that would require.

Once Brittany tucked Santana in and left a little note on the other pillow explaining why she was alone she went back down stairs.

"I didn't think it would harm anyone if I left for a few minutes to get her, she was really upset mom…" Brittany tried to explain from her spot on the couch as her mother stood over her.

"You could have brought your sister with you to pick her up." She's been through this with Brittany enough times, she rarely asked the blonde to watch her sister for a length of time, not really thinking Brittany should be left in the house alone let alone also responsible for someone else. But the fact that Rory was living with them did not mean she could pawn her sister off on him.

"I know, and I thought about it, but you know that San has a huge ego and doesn't like opening up around people, I thought it would just make things harder for her if someone else was in the car." Brittany was looking at her feet the entire time not use to being talked to like this.

"If you feel like you absolutely have to leave the house when you're watching your sister and I'm not going to be home until late, call me first." With that Brittany knew her mother was finished and ran up the stairs to go lie down with Santana, keeping the door open as per the house rules.

The brunette was still fast asleep but as soon as Brittany climbed in bed and wrapped an arm around her waist Santana buried her face into Brittany's neck and her hands clung to the dancer's shirt. Brittany started to run her back and stroke her hair; she knew how comforting Santana found this, even if she never admitted it.

…

Brittany woke up slightly surprised she fell asleep, but she noticed Santana had woken up a bit earlier and changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a tank before cuddling back into her, a small line of drool was coming out of the corner of her mouth, the dampness Brittany felt on her shoulder make her think it's been there for awhile but luckily for Santana she looked cuter while asleep so Brittany never minded.

She yawned and tried to get out from under her girlfriend only to be pulled closer and tighter to the Latina.

"Shh San it's okay, it's okay just go back to sleep." She tried to keep the fierily tempered girl fast asleep not wanting wake her or disturb her, mostly because she didn't want to see her upset again.

It seemed to work until Brittany only had an arm left to get out.

"Britt…?" Her voice sounded quiet and horse.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm right here." She sat back down on the bed and rubbed Santana's back.

"Where are you going?" She looked so confused and hurt and Brittany knew that she very well couldn't leave now, even if she did have to pee.

"No where just trying to get more comfy." Clearly a lie but still, A for effort.

"What time is it?" Brittany glanced at the clock.

"It's only 7, you hungry?" The blonde knew her family was most likely only now sitting down to eat if not her mom was a half hour away from finishing cooking, but she would still take off to get Santana BreadstiX's if she was.

"Funny thing about meltdowns are that you really aren't hungry afterwards." She smiled before moving to sit up herself, when Brittany told her mom that they were dating nothing much changed except the sleeping in the same room rule, normally her parents didn't care, but now one of them had to sleep on the couch in the living room or on the futon in the basement if there was a sleep over. Unless Santana was coming over wanting to escape after a fight then she was normally upset and Lisa didn't have the heart to make Santana suffer more by not being comforted by Brittany or Brittany to see how upset her girlfriend was and not be able to help.

"I can run to breadstix's or call them up if you want me to, really honey whatever you want." Brittany was rubbing Santana's back not knowing what the brunette needed but wanting to give her everything.

"No it's fine, go have dinner with your family I think I'll just go back to sleep, and if you got up and I'm still awake I'll sleep downstairs." Santana never once asked Brittany for the bed, even if the futon hurt her back, and her arms got knotted on the couch.

" 'Tana no you just go back to sleep I'll sleep downstairs or with Janie, it's no big deal, let me know if you need anything okay?" Brittany was planning on coming right back in after she used the bathroom.

"Mm-hmm." Santana rolled over so her back was facing Brittany.

...

Brittany was asleep in bed, spooning Santana who was fast asleep. The clock read eight thirty and a short blonde girl was standing in the doorway deciding how to tell her sister that she had to be at the table in ten minutes for dinner.

Stepping into the room Janie heard the floor creak slightly only to apparently wake Lord Tubbington whom was asleep in the middle of the bed, which woke Brittany.

"I already told you, you can't borrow my clothes." Brittany knew her clothes wouldn't fit her sister, only her shirts really fit Santana.

"Mom said you have to be down at the table in ten minutes, and if Santana is up to it, she can come down too." With that she left not wanting to know what kind of state of undress her sister was in.

Brittany looked down at the Latina and sighed. She didn't want to leave her but she knew what her mother was like with dinners, especially since Brittany joined the Cheerios, thinking it would lead to an eating disorder.

"I'll be back up as soon as I can." She kissed her forehead before running downstairs.

...

When Brittany did finally get back upstairs, apparently this was the only time her mother made desert. Upon entering her room Brittany noticed her bed was empty and frowned. She checked her bathroom and her closet, and under the bed but she couldn't find the Latina anywhere.

"'Tana? You there?" Brittany looked around the hall only to see Rory leaning on the wall opposite the bathroom.

"Santana has been in there for like ten minutes, I can please use your bathroom?" This was what he really said but to Brittany it didn't make any sense so she just said fine before pounding on the door.

"'Tana open up." She knew she heard retching and stormed downstairs to grab a long pointy thingy that undid the lock from the outside. After finally getting the door open she was greeted by the sight of Santana on her knees and slumped on the wall right next to the toilet.

"If you're doing this on purpose I'm leaving you." Brittany knew that Santana was in a hard place right now and that she would get better over time but damn it she missed her Santana the one who only cried over stupid stuff like losing her tanning time and forgetting that she is naturally tanned. "Also you gotta brush your teeth before even talking about sweet lady kisses."

"I didn't mean too...I'm just so..." She didn't get a chance to finish before another wave came.

"This happens a few times, I really want you to go talk to someone, like a doctor." She knew that Santana was making herself sick with her thoughts and self loathing, but Brittany couldn't help her unless she wanted the help.

"Why? They can't do anything?"

"Sweetie, stress is a toxin; the stress that your parents put on you is making you sick on top of them making you this upset which is also making you sick. If you don't want to talk about it with me then maybe tomorrow you should go talk to Miss Pillsbury about it." Brittany was rubbing her back and was trying to coax her into her arms.

"Where did you hear that?" Santana knew that Britt was smart; she was always telling the blonde she was a genius.

"I wanna say tv, like the Doctors, mom has been watching it a lot." Brittany shrugged but never the less when she was sure the younger girl wasn't going to get sick again, she picked her up and carried her back to the bed. "I'm gonna get the bath ready for you, so just relax." She thought she heard the other girl say something in protests but she didn't care. She was taking care of her wither she thought she needed it or not.

...

After the bubble bath Santana was dropped into, she said dropped even though Brittany only slightly nudged her into the hot relaxing bath. She was waiting for any sign that the rest of the house was awake; she thought she heard potato head singing in the hall bathroom but she could've been mistaken. She knew it was late thanks to Britt's docking station clock but the blonde wasn't lying next to her and she hated the fact that it meant she literally kicked the blonde out of her own bed. Even though it was always, a fight over who had to sleep downstairs since neither girl wanted to be the cause of the other's pain that came with the lumpy old futon.

Taking one of the blonde's blankets off the bed (Santana had her own hairbrush, toothbrush, slippers, pjs, clothes, pillow, shoes, well pretty much everything but winter clothes and a bathrobe, so she had to borrow a blanket for that.) she quietly walked downstairs and found the blonde asleep on the couch, her long legs hanging over the arm rest and her torso twisted at a unpleasant angel. She picked the blonde up carefully and was surprised that she had the strength to carry her, since moments away she could barely move herself out of bed. Once Brittany was in her own bed and tucked in. Lord Tubbington didn't waste a second before jumping up, which Santana was still amazed that he could, and curling up into Britt's side, which she eagerly wrapped her arms around and buried her face into the cat.

Santana took out her phone and called a cab. She had to go back home and face everyone, thankfully though they were asleep and soon she would be back with Brittany.


End file.
